


The Guilty Ones

by slightalbus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, a kind of spring awakening au, god they love each other so much, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightalbus/pseuds/slightalbus
Summary: "I can hear your heartbeat." Scorpius whispered through the darkness."Oh?" Albus answered just as quietly. He felt colour rushing to his cheeks and hoped that Scorpius couldn't see.Scorpius disentangled their hands, and before Albus had time to mourn the loss he reached out and touched Albus's chest. He felt his pulse quicken at the unexpected intimate touch. Albus looked to Scorpius and saw him watching his own hand in amazement as it rose and fell with Albus's breath."It's racing." Scorpius breathed and then slowly brought his eyes up to meet Albus's. Albus tried to laugh but all that came out was a slight huff. He felt frozen. Staring into Scorpius's eyes with his hand over his heart. The air around them seemed charged with something dangerous and uncontrollable.





	The Guilty Ones

He woke up alone.

When he closed his eyes he still saw flashes of skin, pale and glistening, of red lips slick with saliva and of white blond hair curled ever so slightly against a sweaty forehead. He could hear ragged breaths and low moans. Albus shifted in his seat, blushing slightly.

He tried to refocus his attention on Professor Binn's lecture, attempting to shake the images still being projected behind his eyelids for at least the third time that lesson.

Albus turned his head to where Scorpius was sitting beside him, making notes dutifully as always. It never ceased to be both amusing and endearing how eager Scorpius was to learn. He was like a sponge, soaking up every piece of information he could. He tilted his head as he wrote and as he did Albus caught sight of it. Right on his neck, just below his ear on the crease of his jaw was a light red mark.

Albus was thrown back into gasping breaths and the taste of salty skin as he kissed and nibbled at it over and over.

Scorpius brought the quill to his lips. Albus dug his fingernails very hard into his thighs.

"Scorpius." Albus spoke through clenched teeth. Scorpius turned towards him with the quill still in his mouth.

"Hmm?" Scorpius hummed with wide, inquisitive eyes.

Albus felt himself go all melt-y looking at his best friend. The way Scorpius's eyes crinkled with a grin told him that he was wearing the dopey, fond smile that Scorpius so often liked to make fun of. He tried to refocus.

"We have to talk after class." Scorpius froze like a deer in the headlights. "I mean—we _should_ talk after class—or um—" Albus took a deep breath. "Could we maybe talk, after class?"

Scorpius's shoulders tensed slightly as his face turned apprehensive but he nodded anyway.

"Great! Uh—whizzo!" Albus immediately ducked his head in embarrassment, but Scorpius let out a soft laugh and met Albus's eyes with a shy smile before turning back to the Professor.

He'd just wanted to be close with him.

It had started sweetly enough. Sharing a bed as they often did after nightmares. Scorpius had wriggled right into Albus's space to tell him how glad he was they were friends, how lucky he was to have found him.

Albus, feeling sentimental in his sleepy state, had grabbed his hands beneath the sheets and told him he felt the same way, that he sometimes wondered what he'd done to deserve Scorpius at all.

Their whispers were as muffled as possible for privacy, tucked away together in the furthest bed from the door. Scorpius was close enough that Albus could count his pale eyelashes.

_"I can hear your heartbeat." Scorpius whispered through the darkness._

_"Oh?" Albus answered just as quietly. He felt colour rushing to his cheeks and hoped that Scorpius couldn't see._

_Scorpius disentangled their hands, and before Albus had time to mourn the loss he reached out and touched Albus's chest. He felt his pulse quicken at the unexpected intimate touch. Albus looked to Scorpius and saw him watching his own hand in amazement as it rose and fell with Albus's breath._

_"It's racing." Scorpius breathed and then slowly brought his eyes up to meet Albus's. Albus tried to laugh but all that came out was a slight huff. He felt frozen. Staring into Scorpius's eyes with his hand over his heart. The air around them seemed charged with something dangerous and uncontrollable._

_"I hear it all the time. Even when you're not around." Scorpius confessed. Albus felt himself stop breathing. Everything felt too big. Too important. "I feel you everywhere."_

_The world seemed to stop spinning. Albus felt that he was on the precipice of something larger than life. He realised that he'd been subconsciously leaning into Scorpius as he spoke, the hand on his chest pressing harder._

_Scorpius glanced down at his hand again and slowly closed it around the front of Albus's pyjama top. He brought his eyes up again and smiled ever so slightly. Albus felt as though some sort of magnetic force was pulling him towards Scorpius, the urge to touch, to kiss, becoming overwhelming. Until it was all he could see._

_Their lips were parted and breathing softly over each other. Albus moved in closer, urged by Scorpius's light tug on his shirt, until he could graze his lips lightly over Scorpius's in a not quite kiss. He'd been terrified of closing the gap. Of what it might mean. Of what would happen if they were caught._

_Scorpius's breath had hitched in anticipation and that was all the signal Albus needed. He'd pressed his lips to Scorpius's dryly and pulled back cautiously to gage the response. Scorpius's grey eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as they slowly reopened, awe and bewilderment resonating in them. He leaned in again and met his lips in the middle. Pressing them together again and again until one of them opened their mouth slightly and hands started gripping wherever they could, suddenly urgent and uncontrollable._

Albus watched Scorpius's hand, his delicate fingers holding his quill as he wrote. He wanted nothing more than to hold it between his own. To hold that hand over his heart. He desperately wanted to know if Scorpius was still hearing his heartbeat, even now.

Before he knew it, class was over and Scorpius was packing up his things. Albus caught a glimpse down the front of his robes as Scorpius picked his bag off the ground and saw another red and purple mark on his chest. He wasn't sure whether it was pride or guilt stirring in his gut.

_He'd run his fingers over the expanses of pale skin that Scorpius had shyly exposed, wanting to touch and feel and absorb everything at once. He was beautiful. Albus had always known this, of course, but seeing it up close and personal was another thing entirely._

_He'd pulled back but Scorpius followed, reluctant to disconnect their mouths now that they'd finally closed the gap between them._

_"Let me hear yours." Albus spoke against Scorpius's lips._

_"What?" Scorpius's answer was just as muffled as Albus's question had been as he tried to keep kissing him._

_"Let me hear your heartbeat." Albus finally pulled away from Scorpius, who let out a disappointed whine at the loss. He was beautifully disheveled. Red lips slightly swollen, blonde hair uncharacteristically mussed, grey eyes hooded with bliss. Albus felt his own heart throb at the sight of him._

_Scorpius had been looming over top of him, tucked between his legs, so Albus sat up to pull his clothed chest to him. He held Scorpius in a mismatched sort of hug and pressed his ear right over his heart. Albus listened to the steady, fast paced beating, the source of Scorpius's life and glanced up at him, moved beyond words. Was that what Scorpius had felt?_

_"Wow." He breathed into the silence. They gazed at eachother, seemingly frozen, the heartbeats between them steadying and pulsing in their ears._

_Scorpius had smiled at him, eyes crinkling in the way they so often did when he smiled at Albus, and pulled him back up into a kiss._

As their classmates rushed off to lunch, Albus and Scopius lingered in the classroom until it emptied entirely. The red mark stood teasingly on Scorpius's collarbone and Albus stood fixated. Following his gaze, Scorpius quickly tugged at his robes, flushing a little and avoiding Albus's eye.

"Oops." He murmured. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and accidentally revealed the mark again. Albus reached out his hand to lightly pull his robe back up and froze at the sensation of soft breath ghosting across it. He closed his hand round the uncharacteristically creased robe and stepped closer to Scorpius's suddenly nervous form. Where Scorpius's gaze was fixed decisively on Albus's hand, Albus gazed at Scorpius's pink lips. He felt himself leaning in absentmindedly, his thoughts drifting again to their activities the night before.

_Albus could still feel him. Could feel their pulses racing together. Could see Scorpius's head thrown back in ecstasy as Albus rocked into him, hands clasped together and sweat dripping from their foreheads. He could hear the whimpered cries and moans that he'd unsuccessfully suppressed. Scorpius had come crying against Albus's neck, muttering something that Albus couldn't hear, almost delirious with pleasure._

He was close enough to feel Scorpius's breath over his lips again.  _Yes,_ he thought, _please, please—_

"Did you want to talk about something, Albus?" Scorpius's anxious voice broke through his thoughts. His heart dropped and he stepped back, blinking up at Scorpius.

"Yeah," He mumbled, averting his eyes to glance at Scorpius's shoes. They were in pristine condition, beautiful and shiny compared to Albus's scuffed and beat up pair. "I did."

"About..." Scorpius trailed off meaningfully.

"Yeah." Albus answered monotonously, confidence dwindling compared to his earlier optimism. He'd thought that their little rendezvous was a physicalisation of deeper emotions. Maybe not, if Scorpius's discomfort was anything to go by.

They stood in silence.

Why was it weird? They'd been fine, if a little quieter than usual, in class, but breakfast hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, he thought. Albus felt that if he could only reach out, close the gap between them again they would be okay.

"Listen—" Albus began.

"Maybe this isn't the place?" Scorpius suggested. "Or the time?" He grabbed his bag and tried to walk out. Something in Albus snapped watching Scorpius walk away. Something that sounded suspiciously like his own voice saying _we'll be better off without eachother, okay?_ and felt like a month of terrifying isolation.

"No." Scorpius stopped at the determination in Albus's voice. "This is the place and the time. Come and sit down, we're going to talk this through like adults."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that." Scorpius quipped before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry. I mean yes, of course, we can do that. We're very adult-y." Albus sighed but didn't repress his fond smile.

"Actually could we maybe do it on the floor?" Scorpius asked. Albus quirked a brow at him. "Just so it's a little less confronting."

"Uh, okay."

They sat on the floor.

"So, about last night." Albus said.

"I'm sorry for making it weird." Scorpius murmured. Albus turned to face him. He was tugging on his sleeves again.

"You...what?" Albus asked, perplexed. He scanned back through the memories that had been plaguing him all morning, but couldn't find anything that fit that description.

"I'm sorry for crying, and for...what I said." Scorpius had gone properly red now.

Albus sat in silence frowning at his friend.

"I'd hardly call it crying." He spoke, trying to gauge Scorpius's reaction. He continued. "I didn't think it was weird."

Scorpius bit his lip.

"Okay..." He whispered. "Thanks."

He was clearly still struggling with something. Albus reached over to sling an arm around his neck and hug Scorpius to his chest.

"I'm serious, Scorp." Albus told him. "I really didn't think that was weird. It was—well— it was both of our first times, yeah? That's emotional enough as it it, but you're the most important person in my life, I probably cried a little bit too."

Scorpius huffed a self-deprecating laugh. "No, you finished and went straight to sleep like a typical man."

Albus withdrew his arm from Scorpius's shoulders, affronted. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

Albus shoved him playfully. Scorpius didn't shove him back. Albus frowned.

"Wait, this is _really_ bothering you." He observed. "What are you not telling me?"

Scorpius glared at him and he shrunk under the harsh gaze.

"Albus, you and I both know that I've told you everything."

Albus's frown deepened. "No...we don't. Because I really don't know what you're talking about."

Scorpius did shove him this time.

Albus stared at him in shock. Scorpius looked like he might cry and Albus realised this was much more serious than he'd thought.

"Scorpius, I'm serious, if this is about you crying then—"

"For Merlin's sake, Albus!" Scorpius suddenly cried. "This is about me telling you that I love you!"

They sat staring at eachother again. Scorpius's chest huffing in time with Albus's racing mind.

"What?" Albus asked quietly.

"You heard me." Scorpius answered just as quietly, caving in on himself like a stack of flimsy cards imploding.

"Yeah, I did..." He was still trying to process it. "When did you tell me that?"

Scorpius groaned and lay his head in his hands. "Last night, just after we—you know, finished."

Albus wracked his memory but all he could remember were the overwhelmed tears and— Oh.

"You muttered something against my neck." He recalled. Scorpius nodded. "That was you saying you loved me?" He nodded again.

"Wow." Albus breathed. He couldn't believe it. Scorpius loved him. His best friend in the whole world. His ridiculous, adorable best friend _loved_ him.

"Yeah," Scorpius spoke bitterly, "because _that's_ the reaction I was hoping for." He stumbled to his feet.

"Wait—"

"No, I'm sorry, it's not your fault you don't feel the same." Scorpius murmured apologetically. "That wasn't fair to you. Sorry."

Albus watched him grab his bag in horror and scrambled to his feet.

"No, Scorpius," He grabbed his arms and forced him to look him in the eye. "I love you, too."

Scorpius's pale cheeks heated slightly as he stared at Albus. "You do?"

He hadn't really thought it through, hadn't had a decisive moment where he was smacked with the realisation of _this is it I love my best friend_ , but saying it aloud made him realise he didn't need a moment, he'd always known it. Albus felt a broad smile break across his face. "What part of 'you're the most important person in my life' do you not understand?"

"But that could easily be platonic..." Scorpius trailed off at the look in Albus's eye.

"No offense, Scorpius, but was anything about last night platonic?" Scorpius started smiling. "We'll always be best friends, but we could maybe be something more too?" Albus didn't want to push his luck, "If you want."

"What part of 'I love you' do _you_ not understand?" Scorpius answered gleefully. "Of course I want!"

"Okay," Albus breathed, smiling broadly at his best friend. "Like dating or—"

"Boyfriends!" Scorpius corrected happily. Albus was beyond glad to see Scorpius so himself again. He felt his insides turn to mush, and although he'd vehemently deny it aloud, he rather liked how warm it made him feel. "Boyfriends would be good, please."

Albus, in a moment of bold romanticism, leaned in to kiss Scorpius on the cheek. He then wrapped him up in a hug with a happy sigh. "I'd like that."

They stood together for a moment, just breathing, when Albus felt Scorpius's cheeks pull up into a grin.

" _Ha ha..._ " Scorpius spoke under his breath with a decidedly smug tone of voice. "You _love_ me!"

"Watch it." Albus warned in an exaggeratedly deep voice, before laying a teasing kiss on his neck. "But yeah, I do."

"Oh, wow." Scorpius gasped, squirming at Albus's breath tickling the curve of his neck. "This is part of being boyfriends, isn't it?"

"Mhmm."

"Brilliant." Scorpius sighed blissfully.

"Do you want to go for lunch now that we've sorted that?" Albus asked. He found himself unable to stop from pressing a kiss over the mark that had taunted him earlier. Scorpius groaned.

"Do that again."

"Is that a no?" Albus teased.

Scorpius wound his arms around Albus's back to tug him even closer. "You're a clever boy, Albus, what do you think?"

Albus laughed and leaned in to kiss his _boyfriend_. "I think you want to make good use of this room while it's empty."

"Merlin, yes."

—

_and now our bodies are the guilty ones..._

**Author's Note:**

> this is based very much on the hayloft scene from spring awakening but obviously much less problematic...would recommend listening to the songs I believe and the guilty ones as they are what inspired this!! 
> 
> all mistakes are my own sorry
> 
> please leave kudos if you enjoyed and feedback would be lovely! :)


End file.
